Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Robotic systems may be used for applications involving material handling, welding, assembly, and dispensing, among others. Over time, the manner in which these robotic systems operate is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, and more intuitive. As robotic systems become increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life, the need for human safe robotic systems becomes apparent. Therefore, a demand in human safe robotics has helped open up a field of innovation in sensing techniques, actuators, as well as component design and assembly.